


Phone Sex

by everydaygay



Series: Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Phone Sex, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay
Summary: When Veronica hears a rumour that notorious good girl Betty Cooper is doing webcamming and phone sex lines, she can’t help but do a little research. She’s shocked at what she finds, but nevertheless makes the best of it.(Or, Veronica calls up Betty’s phone sex line, and gets a lot more than she bargained for)Written for Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020. Square fill: Phone Sex.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Series: Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I live in a world where Bughead and Varchie don’t exist and never will.

Research. That’s what Veronica kept telling herself this was. Just research. She was only doing this to see if the rumours about Betty being a phone sex operator (and heaven forbid, a camgirl?) were true. And certainly not because she wanted them to be. Betty was her best friend for God’s sake, she didn’t want to have sex with her.

Veronica sighed. Deep down she knew that wasn’t true – that kiss at cheer tryouts really had ignited something within her. She hadn’t stopped thinking about it since, no matter how much she tried to repress the feelings she was having for her best friend.

She held her breath, picked up her phone, and dialled the number, pressing call before she could talk herself out of it again. She was relieved at the automated setup, quickly pressing the number to indicate she wanted a woman before the automated voice began listing the available women’s names and introductions.

“Shit,” She thought. “She probably goes by an alias; how will I tell which one is –”

The thought was interrupted by the automated voice “3. Vixen: Female, young, submissive.”

Veronica gasped, scrambling to tap the number 3 on her dial pad. That had to be her.

A moment passed, and a familiar voice sounded through the phone.

“This is Vixen… what’s your name?” the girl on the other line purred.

Veronica froze, holding her breath. That was Betty. She was obviously altering her speaking voice slightly, but to someone who knew her as well as Veronica did, it was undeniable. That was her.

Realising she had been asked a question, Veronica stuttered out a response. “I, uh, Monica. I’m Monica,” she corrected, trying to lower her voice and hoping it came off sexy.

“Hi, Monica,” ‘Vixen’ giggled, much more girlishly than Veronica was used to. “Is this your first time?”

“Yes,” Veronica stammered.

“Do you want to start slow?”

“No.” The suddenness and certainty of Veronica’s answer surprised even herself. “I mean, I don’t need to start slow. I’m, uh, ready, if you know what I mean…” _Wow, Veronica, good save_ she thought, nearly slapping her own forehead in embarrassment.

“Oh, are you?” Betty asked, once again giggling on the line. “So am I. I’m already all naked and so, so wet.”

“Go on,” Veronica growled. The demand had come out more aggressive than she’d meant it to – but the whine that escaped Betty’s lips in response made her glad it had.

“I’m all wet thinking about you,” Betty moaned. “Thinking about what a woman like you could do to me… What do you want to do to me, Monica?”

Veronica’s mind was racing with possibilities. “I want to pin you down. I want to touch you all over. I want you desperate for me to fuck you. I want you begging me for release.”

“I think all of that,” Betty gasped, “could be arranged. I’m dripping thinking about it. I suppose I should ask you for permission before I start touching myself?”

“I suppose you should.”

A short pause.

“Can I please have your permission to touch myself?”

Veronica softened at the sound of the other girl’s innocent voice. “You’re such a good girl for asking… But you need to be more specific. Where do you want to touch yourself, honey?”

“My pussy,” Betty whimpered.

“Hmm… and how would you like to touch it?”

“I want to fuck myself with my fingers, Monica, please?”

Veronica shivered at the use of her fake name. The reminder that she was lying caused a small pang of guilt in her stomach. Soldiering on, she tried to sound unbothered.

“Okay sweetheart. You can fuck yourself for me,” she laughed. “Pretend it’s me, working my fingers deep into that little pussy.”

Veronica could hear Betty’s moan of relief when her fingers slipped inside her centre and found herself drooling at the thought of Betty, naked and probably sprawled out on the bed, fingering herself. If the gasps and moans coming from the phone were any indication, she was quite well-practised. The thought made Veronica even wetter.

Slipping her own hand into her panties, she began to rub at her clit and tease her entrance.

“How’s it feeling, gorgeous?” The Lodge asked through gritted teeth, holding back her own cries of pleasure.

Betty, clearly having a hard time finding her next words, exhaled loudly. “So. Good.”

“I wish I could taste you,” Veronica offered. “I bet you taste so sweet. I’d love to eat you out… would you be a good girl and let me?”

“Fuck, yes, I would. Please eat me out,” Betty gasped, “oh my God,”

“Would you reciprocate? Bury that face deep into my pussy and eat me out until I cum all over your pretty mouth?”

“God yes, I’d eat you out… I want to lick your clit, I want your juices, I want –”

Veronica didn’t hear the rest of Betty’s list of wants, instead succumbing to the pleasure of her own fingers and Betty’s filthy words.

“Fuck, Betty!” Veronica moaned, realising her mistake a moment too late. “Shit.”

“V?” Betty asked, disbelief evident in her voice. “What the fuck?”

“I – uh… I can explain!” Veronica blurted, grappling for words. “Um…”

“Actually, don’t,” Betty said. Veronica felt her heart stop for a moment, terrified that she’d ruined their friendship forever. How could she have been so stupid?

Veronica’s thoughts were interrupted when Betty continued. “Just tell me again how you’d eat me out. After all, you finished, I think I should too. For the record, what you were doing was really doing it for me…” she admitted sheepishly.

Counting her blessings that Betty somehow hadn’t hung up on her, Veronica tried to do as she asked. “I would, um, put my mouth on your, uh, vagina, and I would… Fuck.” She stuttered, unsure of what to say now that her cover had been blown.

There was a moment of silence in which both girls took in what Veronica had just said.

The silence was only broken by Betty’s uproarious laughter. “Wow, V, that was hot,” she cackled. “You sure know how to get me going!”

When she was met with stunned silence, Betty continued, voice sultry once more. “I’ll tell you what. How about we finish this this weekend… in person?”

Veronica’s heart skipped a beat for the second time that night. Trying to keep her cool, she mustered up the courage to respond. “Betty Cooper! Whilst that offer sounds overwhelmingly hot, and I am incredibly excited by it, I am nothing if not a gentlewoman. Let me take you to dinner first. Pop’s on Saturday?” She asked, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

“Deal.”

Veronica sighed with relief. “I’ve kind of wanted to ask you that for the longest time,” she confessed.

“I’ve kind of been waiting for you to.”

“Oh.”

Betty hummed quietly, before speaking once more. “We probably still need to talk about this whole thing later,” she stated plainly, “but I’d prefer not to do that on the phone sex line. Can I call you back later?”

“I didn’t –” Veronica began, before stopping herself. “Absolutely.”

“Good… I think this phone call should probably end here, don’t you?” Betty asked.

“You’re probably right…” Veronica agreed. “I’m sorry about this.”

“It’s okay, Veronica. We’ll discuss it later. For the record, I’m looking forward to Saturday,” she added.

“Me too,” Veronica admitted. “Goodnight, B.”

“Goodnight, V,” Betty responded quietly, before hanging up the phone.

Veronica put the phone down and sighed. She threw herself onto her bed facing the ceiling. That had definitely not gone as planned, and it was going to be nothing short of humiliating to explain, but at least she’d somehow scored a date with Betty Cooper. She was going to sleep satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first try at Beronica - feedback/thoughts/opinions are greatly encouraged, leave a comment if you have any!  
> Find me on tumblr: [at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com](https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
